T-Rex
JOHN'S CHILDREN 1967 MAY 10. Nurnberg 11. Dusseldorf 12. Ludwigshafen TYRANNOSAURUS REX 1968 MAY 22. The Scottish Tour starts in Inverness 23. Motherwell 24. Dundee 25. Glasgow 26. The Scottish Tour ends at Edinburgh JUNE 3. Royal Festival Hall, London 23. Birmingham JULY 6. Woburn Abbey Festival, with Family, Donovan, and The Jimi Hendrix Experience. 9. London Hyde Park AUGUST 10. London 22. Manchester (with David Bowie as support) OCTOBER 2. This Tyrannosaurus Rex Tour starts at the Red Lion in Leytonstone, Essex 1969 JANUARY 13. Queen Elizabeth Hall, London FEBRUARY 13. Birmingham Town Hall 16. Fairfield Hall, Croydon 22. Free Trade Hall, Manchester 23. Colston Hall, Bristol MARCH 1. Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool 8. The Dome, Brighton MAY 25. London AUGUST 9 - 11. The 'Jazz & Blues Festival' Festival in Sunbury (on the site of the Kempton Race course). This Festival Evolved into the Massive 'Reading Festival' and then the 'Reading/Leeds Festival. Tyrannosaurus Rex embark on Their Debut American Tour. Steve Took has already been sacked from the duo but was forced to go on the tour after a threat by the management to charge him a significant amount of money if he didn't! September 12-13, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Turtles) September 16, 1969 Cafe Au Go-Go, New York City, NY NOVEMBER 21. Free Trade Hall, Manchester. First Tyrannosaurus Rex Gig to feature Mickey Finn. 22. Liverpool Philharmonic Hall 23. City Hall, Newcastle 30. Mothers, Birmingham December 27, 1969 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG 1970 FEBRUARY 8. Tree Club, Bridgend, Wales 13. Lyceum, London 18. Dome, Brighton APRIL 21. London Roundhouse with the Pretty Things MAY 9. Imperial College, London. Tyrannosaurus Rex's Second Tour of America. The First with Mickey Finn. May 25, 1970 Electric Garden, Glasgow, SCOT June 27, 1970 Kralingse Bos, Rotterdam, NED (Kralingen Music Festival) JULY 4. Bedford 19. London AUGUST 28. Dudley Castle Festival T-REX OCTOBER 9. The First Tour billed as as T.Rex opens at the Albert Hall in Nottingham. The prices for tickets were pegged at Ten Shillings (£0.50) 10. King George's Hall, Blackburn 14. Birmingham Town Hall 15. Sheffield City Hall 20. Guildhall, Southampton 29. Civic Hall, Dunstable 30. City Hall, Hull 31. Imperial College, London NOVEMBER 4. Mountford Hall, Liverpool 9. Colston Hall, Bristol 11. Oxford Town Hall 24. Guildford Civic Hall 27. Bournemouth Winter Gardens 28. At the Roundhouse, Dagenham DECEMBER 3. Glasgow Green's Playhouse 4. Second night in Glasgow 7. Hardrock, Manchester 11. Welwyn Garden City 12. Cardiff Capitol Theatre 16. Birmingham Odeon 18. Devizes, Wiltshire 19. Big Apple Concert Hall, Status Quo are the support band 20. Dome, Brighton 21. Alexandra Palace, London 1971 JANUARY 2. T. Rex at Sheffield City Hall 3. Guildhall, Prerton 4. St George's Hall, Bradford 17. New Theatre, Oxford 14. Empire, Liverpool 15. Stoke on Trent, Nottinghamshire 16. King's Hall in Aberystwyth, Wales 21. Gaumont, Southampton 25. Lyceum London FEBRUARY 4. Fairfield Hall, Croydon 13. North East London Arts Festival 14. University of Essex 15. Civic Hall, Guildford 16. Town Hall, Birmingham 17. Dundee University Scotland 20. Nottingham University MARCH 1. T.Rex start three-date tour of Ireland in Cork. 2. Belfast 3. Final Irish date in Dublin 13. Lancaster University 20. Winter Gardens complex, Weston-Super-Mare APRIL The band spend the month in America April 9-10, 1971 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (supporting The Paul Butterfield Blues Band) April 25, 1971 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Procol Harum & ELP) April 30-May 1, 1971 The Rock Pile, Island Park, NY (supporting Humble Pie) MAY 9. T. Rex begin UK tour at the Winter Gardens, Bournemouth 11. Portsmouth Guildhall 14. Albert Hall, Nottingham 16. Free Trade Hall, Manchester 17. City Hall, Sheffield 19. Civic Hall, Wolverhampton 20. City Hall, Newcastle 21. Green's Playhouse, Glasgow May 23, 1971 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG 24. Colston Hall, Bristol 25. De Montford Hall, Leicester 27. St George's Hall, Bradford 28. End of first leg of tour at Liverpool's Philharmonic Hall JULY 3. Second leg of tour kicks off at the Odeon, Birmingham 4. Gliderdome, Boston Starlight, Lincolnshire 9. Lewisham Odeon, London 17. The Pavilion, Bath August 22, 1971 Trentham Gardens, Stoke-on-Trent, ENG (supported by Gentle Giant) August 28, 1971 Weeley, Clacton-on-Sea, ENG (Weeley Festival) OCTOBER 8. Rotterdam, NED 9. Amsterdam, NED 19. T. Rex start a seventeen-date “Electric Warrior” tour of the UK at Portsmouth Guildhall 20. ABC Theatre, Plymouth October 21, 1971 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL 23. City Hall, Sheffield 24. Fairfield Hall, Croydon 25. St George's Hall, Bradford 27. The Dome, Brighton 29. Green's Playhouse, Glasgow 30. University of Edinburgh 31. City Hall, Newcastle NOVEMBER 4. ABC, Stockton, Cleveland 5. Town Hall, Birmingham November 6, 1971 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG 8. De Montfort Hall, Leicester 9. ABC, Lincoln 10. ABC, Wigan 11. Final appearance of this tour at Liverpool Stadium DECEMBER T. Rex travel to America for start of three-week tour with Alice Cooper 1972 JANUARY 15. Starlight Club in Boston, Lincs, as a warm-up for the first major European tour 28. European tour begins in Oslo, Norway 29. Stockholm, Sweden 30. Copenhagen, Denmark 31. Hamburg, Germany February 1, 1972 Halle Munsterland, Munster, GER (end of European tour) February 11. T. Rex begin tour of America appearing in Seattle, followed by dates in Los Angeles, Boston, Chicago, Detroit, Philadelphia and Cleveland February 15, 1972 Palladium, New York City, NY February 19, 1972 University of Detroit, Memorial Building, Detroit, MI (supported by 5 Man Electrical Band) February 25, 1972 Yorktown Theatre, Cleveland, OH (supported by Jackie Lomax) February 27, 1972 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Jackie Lomax. Last date of US tour) March 18, 1972 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.30 introduced bt Emperor Rosko) T-Rex UK Tour June 1972 June 9, 1972 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows, supported by Quiver) June 10, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows, supported by Quiver) June 16, 1972 Belle Vue, Manchester, ENG (supported by Quiver) June 24, 1972 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows, supported by Quiver) August 30. Start of a French tour September 4. The French tour ends September 8, 1972 Pierrefonds Arena, Montreal, QC (supported by the Doobie Brothers) September 14, 1972 Academy of Music, New York City, NY (supported by the Doobie Brothers & Argent) September 16, 1972 Passaic Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supported by the Doobie Brothers) September 19, 1972 Pirates World, Dania, FL (supported by the Doobie Brothers) September 20, 1972 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL (supported by the Doobie Brothers) September 24, 1972 Charleston, WV September 27, 1972 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by the Doobie Brothers & Gravel) September 29, 1972 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supported by the Doobie Brothers) NOVEMBER 28. T. Rex appear in Tokyo at start of mini tour of Far East and Australasia DECEMBER 22. Edmonton Sundown, London, the first of three Christmas specials 23. Two performances at the Sundown, Brixton, London, the last time the four-piece T. Rex appear in England and it will be over a year before Marc Bolan gigs in England again 1973 January 27, 1973 Cilla Black TV show (miming to Mad Donna, and a duet with Cilla on Life's a Gas, with Marc on acoustic guitar and Steve Currie on bass) February 13, 1973 Sportpasst, Berlin, GER (start of European tour) February 16, 1973 Grugahalle, Essen, GER February 17, 1973 Marten un Blomen, Hamburg, GER February 18, 1973 Measehalle, Nuremberg, GER February 19, 1973 Vienna, AUT February 20, 1973 Stidhalle, Offenbach, GER February 22, 1973 Sporthalle Belle Vue, Saarbrucken, GER February 23, 1973 Deutschen Museum, Munich, GER February 24, 1973 Koln, GER February 25, 1973 VFR-Sporthalle, Mannheim, GER March 9, 1973 Voorburg Festival in Holland, with Roxy Music, The Faces, The Kinks, Rory Gallagher and Stevie Wonder. March 12, 1973 Olympia, Paris, FRA (start of second leg of European tour) March 15, 1973 Stockholm, SWE March 17, 1973 Aarhaus, DEN March 19, 1973 Oslo, NOR March 20, 1973 Gothenburg, SWE March 21, 1973 Copenhagen, DEN March 22, 1973 Odense, DEN March 24, 1973 Forest National Hall, Vorst, Belgium (supported by Doctor Downtrip) April 10, 1973 Watford Town Hall, Watford, ENG (Marc joined the Electric Light Orchestra on stage for their encore of Roll Over Beethoven) May 1, 1973 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (ABC TV's ‘In Concert’. The band performed the forthcoming single The Groover and Jeepster. The band were augmented by Gloria Jones and Stephanie Spruill on backing vocals. The show was broadcast in June) T-Rex US Tour 1973 July 20, 1973 Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Three Dog Night) July 21, 1973 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL July 22, 1973 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supporting Three Dog Night) July 25, 1973 Mid South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (supporting Humble Pie) July 27, 1973 Miami Sports Auditorium, Miami, FL (supporting Three Dog Night) July 28, 1973 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (one Florida date was cancelled due to the equipment trucks breaking down on route) July 29, 1973 Omni, Atlanta, GA (supporting Three Dog Night) July 30, 1973 Schaffer Stadium, Boston, MA (supporting Three Dog Night) July 31, 1973 Hirsch Auditorium, Shreveport, LA August 1, 1973 Mobile Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL (supporting Three Dog Night) August 2, 1973 Royal Stadium, Kansas City, MO August 3, 1973 Civic Auditorium, Baltimore, MD (supporting Three Dog Night) August 4, 1973 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY August 5, 1973 Dillion Stadium, Hartford, CT (supporting Three Dog Night) August 10, 1973 Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA August 11, 1973 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA August 12, 1973 Long Beach Auditorium, Long Beach, CA August 14, 1973 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR August 15, 1973 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA August 17, 1973 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Three Dog Night) August 18, 1973 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO (supporting Three Dog Night) August 19, 1973 Pershing Auditorium, Lincoln, NB (supporting Three Dog Night) August 20, 1973 Quad City Stadium, Davenport, IA August 21, 1973 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO August 22, 1973 War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (supporting Three Dog Night) August 23, 1973 City Auditorium, Binghampton, NY August 24, 1973 New Haven Arena, New Haven, CT August 25, 1973 State Farm Arena, Harrisburg, PA August 26, 1973 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA August 30, 1973 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA August 31, 1973 Toronto Exposition, Toronto, ON September 1, 1973 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB September 2, 1973 Evansville Rock Festival, Evansville, IN NBC's TV Studio, Burbank, CA (Midnight Special TV show for broadcast in September. The band, with Jones and Hall on backing vocals performed Hot Love, Get It On and a recently recorded track, Squint Eye Mangle) In mid-September Marc began a short Australian radio promotional tour to promote his forthcoming performances there October 22, 1973 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN (start of tour of Japan & Australia. Toshiba Records presented T.Rex with gold records for their sales in Japan. From here they continued to Osaka, Nagoyo, Hiroshima and ended the first stage of the tour at Fukuoka where they broke capacity records with an audience of 8,000) T-Rex Australian Tour 1973 November 3, 1973 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS November 4-5, 1973 Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, AUS November 6, 1973 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS November 7, 1973 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS November 10, 1973 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS At the end of the tour Bill Legend left T.Rex and returned home in order to pursue a musical career that would give him more time at home with his family and was replaced by Davey Lutton who had drummed with Eire Apparent) 1974 T-Rex Truck Off Tour 1974 January 21, 1974 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG January 22, 1974 Glasgow Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT January 24, 1974 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG January 26, 1974 City Hall, Manchester, ENG January 27, 1974 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG January 28, 1974 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG September 26, 1974 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (supporting Blue Oyster Club) September 28, 1974 Johnstown, PA OCTOBER 2. Joint in the Woods, Parsippany, New Jersey USA Marc is taken ill so the gigs are cancelled for the rest of the month NOVEMBER 19. Roberts Stadium, Evansville, IN 11. Agora Club, Cleveland, OH 15. Trenton War Memorial Theatre, Trenton, NJ 16. Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY 17. American tour ends St Morte Hotel, New York, USA? November 20, 1974 The Brewery, Lansing, MI November 21-22, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (supporting ZZ Top) 1975 JULY 12. A new line-up of T-Rex begins a series of warm-up gigs, before the first Major UK Tour for over 18 months. This starts at the Palace Lido, Douglas, on the Isle of Man 23. Tiffany's, Great Yarmouth 25. Pier Pavilion, Hastings 26. Lees Cliffe Hall Folkestone 1976 T-Rex The Futuristic Dragon tour 1976 FEBRUARY 5. Chatham Central Hall 6. St. Albans City Hall 7. Lees Cliffe Hall, Folkestone 8. Cliffes Pavilion, Southend 12. Floral Hall, Southport 13. Palace Theatre, Newark 14. Grand Pavilion, Withernsea 15. Empire Theatre, Sunderland 18. Lyceum, London 19. Queensway Dunstable 20. Winter Gardens, Bournemouth 23. Town Hall, Birmingham 24. Free Trade Hall, Manchester 28. Winter Gardens, Brighton MARCH 1. Apollo, Glasgow 3. Municipal Hall, Falkirk 4. Civic Centre, Motherwell 6. Grand Hall, Kilmarnock DECEMBER 19. Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, London This is a Charity Gig 1977 February 3, 1977 Club Macumba, Vigneux de Bretagne, Nantes, FRA February 4, 1977 Club Macumba, Merignac, Bordeaux, FRA February 5, 1977 Palais des Sports, La Halle Aux Grains, Toulouse, FRA February 7, 1977 Parc Beaumont, Casino Municipal, Pau, FRA February 9, 1977 Palais d'Hiver, Villeurbanne, Lyon, FRA (CANCELLED) February 10, 1977 Hall 19, Palais des Congres, Dijon, FRA (CANCELLED) February 11, 1977 Le Nashville, Paris, FRA February 12, 1977 Salle Omnisport, Troarn, Caen, FRA T-Rex The Dandy in the Underworld Tour 1977 March 10, 1977 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 11, 1977 Apollo, Manchester, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 12, 1977 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by The Damned) March 13, 1977 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 14, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 17, 1977 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 18, 1977 Rainbow, London, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 19, 1977 Pavilion, West Runton, ENG (supported by The Damned) March 20, 1977 Locarno, Portsmouth, ENG (supported by The Damned) May 24, 1977 Gröna Lund, Stockholm, SWE